


Supernatural Hunger Games Simulator: Part 2!

by ILoveYou_IKnow



Series: BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator- Fandom Edition! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYou_IKnow/pseuds/ILoveYou_IKnow
Summary: Wow, so original. I totally didn't do this idea before. If you haven't read the first part, it's not necessary to read it, but you might like it.Website I used is here: http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/disclaimer.phpNeither the fandoms or the simulator belong to me, rated T for swearing.





	1. Introduction of the characters and districts

District 1: Luxury  
Asmodeus  
Lilith

District 2: Masonry  
Michael  
Amara

District 3: Technology  
Balthazar  
Donna Hanscum

District 4: Fishing  
Raphael  
Mary Winchester

District 5: Power  
The Empty (in Castiel form)  
Naomi

District 6: Transportation  
Gabriel  
Tessa

District 7: Lumber  
Gadreel   
Jessica Moore

District 8: Textiles  
Garth Fitzgerald IV  
Missouri Moseley

District 9: Grain  
Samandriel  
Hannah

District 10: Livestock  
Adam Milligan  
Linda Tran

District 11: Agriculture  
Benny Lafitte  
Kelly Kline

District 12: Mining  
Metatron  
Sarah Blake


	2. The Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Jessica Moore runs away from the Cornucopia.

Adam Milligan runs away with a lighter and some rope.

Amara bashes Mary Winchester's head in with a mace. (GODDAMNIT ALREADY?!!)

Benny Lafitte clutches a first aid kit and runs away.

Gadreel grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

Hannah takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

Missouri Moseley runs away from the Cornucopia.

Asmodeus stays at the cornucopia for resources.

The Empty runs away from the Cornucopia.

Raphael snatches a pair of sais.

Kelly Kline runs away from the Cornucopia.

Sarah Blake runs away from the Cornucopia.

Donna Hanscum runs away from the Cornucopia.

Michael stays at the cornucopia for resources.

Gabriel runs away from the Cornucopia.

Naomi runs into the cornucopia and hides.

Samandriel runs away with a lighter and some rope.

Balthazar runs away from the Cornucopia.

Tessa stays at the cornucopia for resources.

Lilith runs away from the Cornucopia.

Garth Fitzgerald IV runs away from the Cornucopia.

Metatron runs away from the Cornucopia.

Linda Tran stays at the cornucopia for resources.


	3. Day/Night 1

Donna Hanscum receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Jessica Moore hunts for other tributes.

Amara searches for firewood.

Tessa shoots a poisonous blow dart into Missouri Moseley's neck, slowly killing her. (Oh, yeah, great idea, remind me that Missouri is dead ☹)

Sarah Blake hunts for other tributes.

Lilith receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. (Why do I get the feeling this might be a bad idea?)

Gabriel makes a wooden spear.

Naomi, Michael, and Linda Tran hunt for other tributes. (I thought you were okay, Linda!)

Metatron, Benny Lafitte, Asmodeus, and Adam Milligan raid The Empty's camp while he is hunting.

Kelly Kline diverts Garth Fitzgerald IV's attention and runs away.

Balthazar receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. 

Gadreel searches for a water source.

Raphael collects fruit from a tree.

Samandriel stalks Hannah.

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. 

Mary Winchester  
District 4

Missouri Moseley  
District 8

 

Hannah tends to her wounds.

Lilith is awoken by nightmares.

Naomi, Jessica Moore, and Sarah Blake track down and kill Benny Lafitte. (WHY SARAH AND JESS! I TRUSTED YOU!)

Kelly Kline, Linda Tran, Asmodeus, and Garth Fitzgerald IV tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. (Yeah, really not sure it’s a good idea to hang around with a Prince of Hell, guys)

Gadreel receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Amara destroys Michael's supplies while he is asleep.

Donna Hanscum climbs a tree to rest.

Adam Milligan tends to Balthazar's wounds.

Gabriel and Tessa run into each other and decide to truce for the night.

Raphael passes out from exhaustion.

Samandriel, The Empty, and Metatron discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. (Samandriel, what are you doing?)


	4. Day/Night 2

Gadreel makes a slingshot.

Michael and Asmodeus work together for the day.

The Empty hunts for other tributes.

Jessica Moore overhears Balthazar and Sarah Blake talking in the distance.

Gabriel searches for firewood.

Metatron defeats Adam Milligan in a fight, but spares his life. (THANK CHUCK)

Hannah receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Linda Tran begs for Amara to kill her. She refuses, keeping Linda Tran alive.

Garth Fitzgerald IV collects fruit from a tree.

Tessa collects fruit from a tree.

Samandriel receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Kelly Kline runs away from Naomi.

Donna Hanscum, Lilith, and Raphael hunt for other tributes.

 

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

Benny Lafitte  
District 11

 

Gabriel attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

Adam Milligan lets The Empty into his shelter. 

Gadreel destroys Michael's supplies while he is asleep.

Balthazar sets up camp for the night.

Lilith, Metatron, Hannah, and Raphael tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. (Of course, just a classic move of having some douchebags hanging out together)

Amara and Jessica Moore tell stories about themselves to each other. (…Okay then)

Asmodeus tries to sing himself to sleep.

Tessa convinces Naomi to snuggle with her.

Samandriel and Sarah Blake hold hands. (Awwww, I think I have a new ship)

Linda Tran is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

Donna Hanscum defeats Garth Fitzgerald IV in a fight, but spares his life.

Kelly Kline loses sight of where she is.


	5. Day/Night 3

Balthazar discovers a cave.

Gabriel receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

The Empty discovers a cave.

Asmodeus and Garth Fitzgerald IV split up to search for resources.

Amara picks flowers.

Lilith sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Sarah Blake receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

Michael receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Samandriel dies from an infection. (Goddamnit, let’s hope he was at least able to die in Sarah’s arms)

Kelly Kline silently snaps Naomi's neck.

Adam Milligan discovers a cave.

Hannah and Jessica Moore split up to search for resources.

Linda Tran tries to sleep through the entire day.

Gadreel discovers a cave.

Metatron diverts Tessa's attention and runs away.

Donna Hanscum camouflages herself in the bushes.

Raphael searches for firewood.

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Samandriel  
District 9

Naomi  
District 5

 

Metatron, Gadreel, Lilith, Hannah, and Michael sleep in shifts.

Asmodeus and Balthazar hold hands.

Jessica Moore receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Tessa, Donna Hanscum, Adam Milligan, and Gabriel sleep in shifts.

Garth Fitzgerald IV lets The Empty into his shelter.

Raphael begs for Linda Tran to kill him. She reluctantly obliges, killing Raphael.

Kelly Kline convinces Sarah Blake to snuggle with her. (KELLY STOP INTERRUPTING THE SHIP. JUST BECAUSE SAMANDRIEL IS DEAD DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO DO THAT)

Amara stays awake all night.


	6. Day/Night 4

Tessa and Michael split up to search for resources.

Adam Milligan, Amara, and Jessica Moore get into a fight. Jessica Moore triumphantly kills them both. (NOOOOOO NOT ADAM!)

Lilith stalks The Empty.

Linda Tran camouflages herself in the bushes.

Balthazar receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Donna Hanscum practices her archery.

Garth Fitzgerald IV stalks Metatron.

Asmodeus searches for a water source.

Kelly Kline attacks Gadreel, but he manages to escape.

Gabriel fishes.

Hannah and Sarah Blake split up to search for resources.

 

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Raphael  
District 4

Adam Milligan  
District 10

Amara  
District 2

 

Donna Hanscum shoots an arrow into Hannah's head.

Balthazar, Jessica Moore, and Sarah Blake sleep in shifts.

The Empty defeats Michael in a fight, but spares his life.

Linda Tran stabs Metatron while his back is turned. (YESSSSSS GO LINDA!)

Gadreel, Asmodeus, Garth Fitzgerald IV, and Lilith track down and kill Tessa.

Gabriel defeats Kelly Kline in a fight, but spares her life.


	7. Day/Night 5

Donna Hanscum poisons The Empty's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies. (NO!)

Sarah Blake is pricked by thorns while picking berries.

Lilith scares Linda Tran off.

Kelly Kline collects fruit from a tree.

Gadreel diverts Asmodeus's attention and runs away.

Garth Fitzgerald IV falls into a pit and dies. (NOOOO!)

Jessica Moore sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar hunt for other tributes.

 

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Hannah  
District 9

Metatron  
District 12

Tessa  
District 6

Donna Hanscum  
District 3

Garth Fitzgerald IV  
District 8

 

Sarah Blake shoots a poisonous blow dart into Asmodeus's neck, slowly killing him. (HELL YES!)

The Empty dies from thirst.

Balthazar fends Kelly Kline, Linda Tran, and Michael away from his fire.

Lilith tries to sing herself to sleep.

Gabriel and Gadreel huddle for warmth.

Jessica Moore thinks about home.


	8. The Feast and Day/Night 6

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Gabriel shoots an arrow at Lilith, but misses and kills Gadreel instead.

Kelly Kline bashes Balthazar's head in with a mace. (GODDAMNIT KELLY STOP RUINING EVERYTHING)

Linda Tran and Jessica Moore get into a fight over raw meat, but Linda Tran gives up and runs away. (You’re fighting over RAW meat? Really?)

Michael decides not to go to The Feast.

Sarah Blake falls into a pit and dies. (At least now Samandriel and Sarah can be reunited in heaven)

 

Linda Tran, Jessica Moore, and Lilith successfully ambush and kill Michael, Gabriel, and Kelly Kline. (On one hand, I’m sad because of Gabriel, but on the other hand, I’m happy because of how bitchy Kelly has been)

 

8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Asmodeus  
District 1

The Empty  
District 5

Gadreel  
District 7

Balthazar  
District 3

Sarah Blake  
District 12

Michael  
District 2

Gabriel  
District 6

Kelly Kline  
District 11

 

Jessica Moore thinks about home.

Lilith is awoken by nightmares.

Linda Tran passes out from exhaustion.


	9. Day/Night 7

Jessica Moore receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

Lilith tends to Linda Tran's wounds.

 

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Linda Tran tends to her wounds.

Lilith tends to her wounds.

Jessica Moore tries to treat her infection.


	10. Day/Night 8

Lilith, Jessica Moore, and Linda Tran hunt for other tributes. 

 

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 

Jessica Moore and Linda Tran talk about the tributes still alive. (So basically, they’re having a bit of a bitch about Lilith.)

Lilith looks at the night sky.


	11. Day 9/Arena Event/The Winner

Lilith sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

Linda Tran and Jessica Moore hunt for other tributes.

 

Monkey mutts fill the arena.

Jessica Moore uses Lilith as a shield from the monkey mutts. 

Linda Tran dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt.

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

Lilith  
District 1

Linda Tran  
District 10

The winner is Jessica Moore from District 7!


End file.
